


Backstage

by icegirl99



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa takes on a challenge backstage.





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 2017. Short but sexy (hopefully). Got the idea from watching a Youtube video.

"Are you sure we have time for this?" Copia breathed as Papa buried his face in his neck. He groaned as Papa shoved him up against the stadium wall. 

"We will if you be quiet and take your pants off," Papa growled as he sucked and licked at Copia's throat. Papa's hand went to Copia's head and he pulled on his hair, forcing his head to the side. The Cardinal moaned when Papa bit down on his collarbone. 

"Someone is going to see us," Copia whispered. He was trembling under Papa's hands. Papa pushed his hips against Copia's and they both groaned at the contact. Papa began a circling grinding motion against Copia. The Cardinal dropped his head back against the cement wall. He let out a small whimper. "Especially if you miss your cue." 

"I know exactly how much time I have Cardinal," Papa replied, voice thick with lust. He ran his hands down Copia's back and squeezed his ass. "Pants," Papa ordered and kissed Copia hard and deep. 

Copia shakily undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He sighed as Papa slid his hand under his boxers and freed his throbbing cock. Copia went weak in the knees when Papa wrapped his gloved hand around his cock and squeezed gently. "We're not going to finish this before the song is over," Copia groaned, voice wavering as Papa slid his hand up and down his shaft. 

"You underestimate my abilities dear Copia," Papa grinned and got down on his knees. Papa looked up at the Cardinal, eyes dark and glassy with lust. He leaned forward and took half of Copia's length into his mouth, gripping the remaining of the Cardinal's cock with his hand. Papa used his other arm to pin Copia against the wall. He worked his tongue around the head of the Cardinal's cock, licking and sucking. Teasing the sensitive slit with his tongue. Copia looked down at Papa with desire filled eyes. Papa squeezed the base of his cock gently.

Papa swallowed, Copia moaned and went limp against the wall. Smiling Papa sucked and pulled back, removing his hands from the Cardinal. Copia whimpered at the loss of contact. Papa reached for Copia's pants and pulled them down to his knees. He cupped Copia's balls and began kneading them. Papa used his other hand to slowly stroke Copia. He looked up at his Cardinal and saw that his head was pressed back against the wall, eyes closed, hands braced to keep himself upright, and was breathing heavily. He loved seeing Copia like this but reminded himself that he had to hurry this along if he was to make it back on stage in time for the next song. 

Papa leaned forward and took Copia's balls into his mouth, sucking lightly. Copia moaned loudly and Papa thumbed over the head of Copia's cock. "Papa…" his name fell from the Cardinal's lips in a whimper. Papa felt Copia's hand thread into his hair. His grip tightened and Papa let out a moan. Papa let Copia guide him back to his cock. He took in the full length this time. Sucking and circling Copia's length with his tongue, Papa bobbed his head up and down. He gripped the base of Copia's cock in his hand, using his hand to stroke as he worked the head of the Cardinal's cock with his tongue. Papa felt Copia's cock twitch. 

Copia moaned again and began shaking as he felt the familiar warmth of pleasure wash over him. He was close. Papa brought his other hand up and between Copia's legs. He stroked his taint lightly before pressing down on the spot that made his Cardinal scream out his name. Papa swallowed Copia's full length and moaned, the vibrations sending Copia over the edge. The Cardinal cried out his name, hand pulling hard on Papa's hair, cock twitching and spilling into Papa's mouth. 

Papa swallowed and pulled back. Copia was lightly petting him. The Cardinal looked down at him; Papa looked slightly disheveled, his suit was wrinkled and his hair was a mess. "I told you we had time," Papa smiled and got up, but immediately ran off in the direction of the stage. He straightened out his jacket but didn't bother fixing his hair.


End file.
